Mufasa (Disney)
King Mufasa (simply known as Mufasa) was the father of Simba, husband of Sarabi, older brother of Scar, father in-law of Nala, posthumous paternal grandfather of Kiara and Kion and formerly the king of the Pride Lands until his death. He is the one of the supporting characters in the 1994 Disney film The Lion King, it's upcoming 2019 remake and it's 2016 sequel TV series The Lion Guard and a minor character in its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and its 2004 midquel The Lion King 1½. In The Lion King: Six New Adventures books (which are non-canon to the films and TV shows), Mufasa is the son of King Ahadi and Queen Uru. He is also the grandfather of Simba and Nala's son Kopa. He was voiced by James Earl Jones in the films and The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and Gary Anthony Williams in The Lion Guard. Background Mufasa was the first son and heir of King Ahadi and Queen Uru, as evidenced in a set of non-canon prequel books released after the success of The Lion King. In A Tale of Two Brothers, Scar (then known as Taka) tried to make a fool out of Mufasa when he was a young prince. The storybook Friends in Need reveals how an adolescent Mufasa met Zazu, his trusted hornbill "majordomo": he saved the bird when he was caught by none other than the three hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in the Elephant Graveyard. However, this conflicts with another book How True, Zazu?, in which Zazu becomes majordomo to the king after his mother, Zuzu, retires. Films ''The Lion King'' Mufasa is first seen on Pride Rock at the presentation of his and Sarabi's newborn son Simba where he nods and smiles at Zazu and hugs Rafiki before he and Sarabi watch Rafiki raise Simba into the air for all the animals of The Pride Lands to see and bow down to. Later that day, Mufasa stops Scar from eating Zazu and confronts him for not attending the presentation. Months later, Mufasa is seen asleep in Pride Rock with Sarabi and the other lionesses before being awoken by Simba whom Mufasa had promised to show The Pride Lands to. Mufasa gets up and takes Simba to the top of Pride Rock and tells him that everything the light touches is their kingdom. Simba asks about a shadowy place in the distance which Mufasa says is beyond their borders and tells Simba never to go there. Mufasa then takes Simba around The Pride Lands and talks about everything being in a delicate balance and as king, Simba needs to understand the balance and respect all creatures and says that they are all connected in the great Circle of Life. Just then Zazu arrives and gives Mufasa a morning report and whilst this is going on, Simba tries pouncing on a bug. Mufasa decides to give Simba a lesson and uses Zazu as the target. After being pounced on by Simba, Zazu meets a mole who tells him that hyenas are in The Pride Lands, which he tells Mufasa who goes to get rid of them but not before telling Zazu to take Simba home. Later, Mufasa arrives with Zazu to rescue Simba and his friend Nala from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and sees them off, before scolding Simba for deliberately disobeying him and takes the cubs home. Upon returning to The Pride Lands, Mufasa tells Zazu to take Nala home as he's got to teach his son a lesson. After Zazu and Nala leave, Mufasa expresses his disappointment in Simba for almost getting killed, deliberately disobeying him and for putting Nala in danger. Simba replies that he was just trying to be brave like him, to which Mufasa replies that he only brave when he has to be and tells Simba that being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. Simba says that Mufasa is not scared of anything but Mufasa says he was today, saying that he thought he might lose Simba. Afterward, the two reconcile and have a brief play fight. Mufasa tells Simba something his own father told him, telling his son to look at the stars as The Great Kings of the Past looking down on them from there and that they will always be there to guide Simba and so will him. The next day, Mufasa is out with Zazu who notices dust rising from The Gorge pointing out that a herd is on the move which Mufasa finds odd. Just then, Scar arrives and tells Mufasa that there is a stampede in The Gorge and that Simba is down there. Mufasa, Scar and Zazu rush to The Gorge where Zazu points out Simba hanging from a tree to which Mufasa dives into amongst the wildebeest to save his son. He puts Simba on a ledge to safety but is then knock down by a wildebeest, but manages to leap onto a slope cliff and starts to climb up it where he sees Scar at the top. He asks for Scar's help, but instead of helping, Scar grabs hold of Mufasa's paws and sinks his claws into them, causing Mufasa to roar in pain. Scar then leans over the cliff and smiles evilly at his horrified brother and sinisterly says "Long Live The King" before letting go of Mufasa's paws, causing the older lion to fall off the cliff back into the stampede where he is trampled to death by the running wildebeest. Mufasa's body is later found by Simba, who Scar tricks into thinking that he caused his father's death. Years later, Mufasa's ghost appears to a now young adult Simba and tells him that he must take his place in the Circle of Life and that he is his son and the one true king. Simba returns to Pride Rock and discovers that Scar killed Mufasa and battles and defeats him, avenging his father. Simba acsends Pride Rock, looks up at the stars, and hears Mufasa say "Remember" before roaring triumphantly. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' Months later, Mufasa's ghost is first shown in the opening song, "He Lives in You" watching his granddaughter Kiara's presentation. Mufasa is later seen a few years later in Simba's nightmare in which Simba tries to rescue him and stop him from falling into the gorge, but is stopped by Scar. Mufasa then falls into the stampede before Scar transforms into Kovu and throws Simba into the gorge after him. He is later mentioned after Simba banishes Kovu (after believing that the younger lion was involved in an ambush on him by Scar's most loyal follower and Kovu's mother Zira and her pride the Outsiders) and tells Kiara that he knows that Kovu is following in Scar's pawprints, and that he himself must follow in Mufasa's (unaware that Mufasa wished for Kiara and Kovu to be together, in hopes of ending the conflict between the Pridelanders and Outsiders). Kiara (who believed that Kovu would never do such a thing) tells Simba that he will never be Mufasa (suggesting that in Kiara's eyes, Mufasa would have at least heard what Kovu wanted to say before deciding whether or not to banish him, unlike Simba who exiled Kovu without giving him a chance to explain), to her father's shock. After Zira's death and the Outsiders rejoining the Pridelanders, Mufasa congratulates Simba on a job well done and says his signature line "We are one". ''The Lion King 1½'' Mufasa makes brief appearances in the film which is set from Timon and Pumbaa's point of view. He first appears at Simba's presentation where he sees the animals bowing (due to being knocked out by Pumbaa's flatulence). Mufasa's second appearance is when he arrives at The Elephant Graveyard with Zazu to save Simba and Nala from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and is watched by Timon and Pumbaa. His last appearance in the film is as a ghost which Timon and Pumbaa mistake for bad weather. Television ''The Lion Guard'' Mufasa appears as a recurring character in the 2016 Disney Junior series The Lion Guard, which serves as a midquel to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and focuses on Mufasa's grandson Kion, who serves as leader of the Lion Guard which protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. Mufasa first appears in the series's 2015 pilot film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar where he appears in spirit form to Kion, who was feeling dejected after Simba scolds him for not putting lions in The Lion Guard and for treating his role as leader as a game. Mufasa tells Kion that he's about to embark a great journey being leader of The Lion Guard, but Kion replies that he doesn't think Simba will let him lead The Lion Guard, worried that he can't handle it. Mufasa tells Kion that Simba is worried because he loves Kion and that being leader of The Lion Guard is not always easy. Kion believes that he's not ready to lead The Lion Guard or use The Roar of the Elders (as when he tried to use it again, it came out as a sqeak) and doesn't want to end up like Scar (who was the previous leader of The Lion Guard until he used The Roar of the Elders to destroy his Guard after they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa), but Mufasa tells Kion to trust his instincts and that the Roar will be there when he needs it and so will he. "The Rise of Makuu" Kion asks Mufasa for advice on how to deal with the new leader of crocodiles Makuu, to which Mufasa tells his grandson that standing his ground doesn't mean physical. "Bunga the Wise" When a storm affects the Pride Lands, Kion, considering using the Roar of the Elders to get rid of the storm clouds, expresses his concerns to Mufasa who says that animals need the water from the storm and that a quick fix is not the right answer for a problem. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Kion storms out of Pride Rock after having an argument with Kiara (who was serving as temporary queen) over her planning to meet the leader of the Outlander hyenas Janja for a supposed peace proposal. Mufasa appears to Kion and asks what is wrong. When Kion explains what happened, Mufasa tells his grandson that Kiara is still his sister and will need his help, even if she is wrong. "The Mbali Fields Migration" Mufasa appears to Kion after he worries about the gazelle and zebra herds seeing him as a bad leader to get them to Mbali Fields. Mufasa tells his grandson to trust himself and be confident. "Never Roar Again" After Kion decides to give up using the Roar after causing an earthquake after using it in anger to save Nala from Janja's clan, he expresses to Mufasa his worry of turning out like Scar. Mufasa replies to his grandson that Scar only cared about himself and never cared for anyone the way Kion cares for Nala, whom Mufasa encourages Kion to talk to. Books "The Brightest Star" On a cold winter's eve, Mufasa and Simba are on Pride Rock stargazing. Simba notices the brightest star in the sky and asks his father which Great King of the Past it is. Mufasa replies that the star is Simba's great-grandfather Mohatu, who searched for a water supply during a drought in the Pride Lands. After Mufasa finishes the story, Simba tells his father that he wished Mohatu could still be with them. Mufasa explains to his son that Mohatu still is with them, at least in spirit. He was there to remind them to love and respect each other, no matter their differences. Mufasa then proclaims that it was time to go to bed. As they're leaving, Simba says good-night to his great-grandfather's star, and tells him that he wanted to grow up to be just like him. Mufasa smiles proudly at his son and they file down Pride Rock. "Simba's Big Secret" Mufasa is seen with Simba who accidentally let's slip that Nala is scared of mice, to which Mufasa replies that he himself was scared of mice when he was younger. Later in the book, Mufasa goes with the pride to the Red Cliffs to look for Nala after Simba reveals that she told him that she found a secret cave there. Luckily, the pride are able to rescue Nala after she became trapped in the cave. Personality Mufasa was known for his benevolence, bravery, tender and playful side yet stoic and seriousness. He was respected amongst every lion in Pride Rock (except for Scar, of course) but Mufasa still wasn't without his faults, for instance he exiled the hyenas to the Elephant Graveyard leaving them with very little food which shows he can be quite prejudiced, however when Scar became King of Pride Rock and he invited the hyenas to live there, it is understandable why he would exile him. Mufasa has something of an ill temper, when confronting his brother Scar threateningly replies "Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." It prompts The Lion King to growl in anger. All of his faults in hand, Mufasa was a selfless and loving lion who cared about his family to the very end. Mufasa was also a massive believer in the Circle of Life and prepared his son, Simba to follow it in his paw prints and looked disappointedly in the clouds after saying that he himself must "follow", when he banished Kovu from the Pride Lands, forbidding Kiara from getting near him and failed to do so and breaking the Circle of Life in the process. Mufasa was utterly devoted towards his son and would risk his life for him even at the cost of his own safety, he charged head-first to attack the hyenas when they were about to devour him and his friend, Nala. He was also able to rescue Simba from a stampede of wildebeest at the cost of his own life this time however. In a twist of irony however, Mufasa's love for his family also attributed to what causes his death as when he was climbing up the edge of a cliff and Scar was at the top, he begged for help but Scar was unrelenting, as Mufasa was not aware of his younger brother's resentment towards him and his son, he actually threw him off and allowed him to fall to his death so he could take over the throne. Relationships Family Sarabi Mufasa loved his wife very much. They were betrothed to each other when they were younger and as adolescents, they would spend much time together. When informed by Zazu that Sarabi was trapped in a pit, Mufasa went out of his way to rescue her. As adults, Mufasa and Sarabi became King and Queen of the Pride Lands and had a son together named Simba, whom they both loved dearly. After Mufasa died, Sarabi was deeply saddened and was angered to learn that the one responsible was Scar, and so along with the pride, took part in the battle of Pride Rock to avenge her husband's death. Scar Mufasa had a strained relationship with his younger brother since at least adolescence as Scar (then known as Taka) was jealous of Mufasa being the favourite child of their father Ahadi and that he was heir to the throne. Despite this attitude, Mufasa still loved his brother and looked out for him and even forgave him when he tried to endanger him in a buffalo attack. As adults, the two brothers continued to have a strained relationship with Scar becoming jealous of Mufasa's son Simba replacing him as next in line to be king. Months later, after saving Simba from a wildebeest stampede, Mufasa had a hard time climbing up a cliff to safety and asked Scar for help, but was terrified when Scar threw him off the cliff to his death instead. Despite Scar causing his death, Mufasa did not wish vengeance on him and when appear as a ghost to an older Simba, he only wanted him to take his rightful place as king rather than just get revenge on Scar. Simba Mufasa cared very much for his son and did what he could to train him to become a great king like him. After Mufasa died saving Simba from a wildebeest stampede, the cub was upset and believed himself responsible and fled his home. Years later, Mufasa's ghost appeared to Simba and encouraged him to return to the Pride Lands and become king. Kion Though he died before Kion was born, Mufasa loves his grandson very much and will give him guidance when he needs it, such as encouraging him to trust his instincts and to be there for his older sister Kiara. Friends Zazu Mufasa had a fairly good relationship with his majordomo. The two first meet as adolescents after Mufasa saved Zazu from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. As thanks, Zazu would stay by Mufasa, much to the prince's aggravation as it disrupted his time with Sarabi. However, after Zazu alerted him to Sarabi being in danger, Mufasa gained respect for the young hornbill and told him that once he became king, Zazu would be his majordomo. Zazu served Mufasa throughout his time as ruler of the Pride Lands, doing tasks such as giving the king a morning report on what the animals of the Pride Lands were doing. Zazu was with Mufasa on patrol when Scar revealed that Mufasa's son Simba was trapped in a stampede. Zazu, along with the pride, was devastated when Scar claimed that both Mufasa and Simba died in the stampede. Years later, Zazu witnessed the battle of Pride Rock, where an alive and well Simba and the pride battled against Scar (who confessed to killing Mufasa) and his hyenas and avenged Mufasa. Rafiki Mufasa had a fairly good relationship with Rafiki. They first met when Rafiki arrived in the Pride Lands during Mufasa's adolescence, where the two befriended each other. Years later, a now King Mufasa warmly greeted Rafiki when he came to bless and present Mufasa and Sarabi's son Simba to see the Pride Lands' animals. Months later, Rafiki is unsatisfied after hearing from Scar that both Mufasa and Simba died in a stampede. Years later, however, Rafiki discovered that Simba was alive and so traveled to him and brought him to Mufasa's spirit, who encountered his son to return to the Pride Lands and defeat Scar, who let the hyenas destroy the kingdom. Rafiki helped Simba battle Scar's forces and avenge Mufasa after it was discovered that Scar killed him. Months later, Mufasa's spirit watches Rafiki present Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara to the Pride Lands's animals. Mufasa contacts Rafiki to tell him of his plan to make Kiara fall in love with Kovu (Scar's heir) in order to end the feud between the Pridelanders and their offshoot group the Outsiders later on. After the two pride reunite, Rafiki watches Mufasa's spirit congratulate Simba. Trivia *Mufasa is voiced by treasured actor James Earl Jones. *The wildebeest scene in which Mufasa dies has been ranked in one of the most iconic and saddest moments even outside of animation. *After Simba exiles Kovu, forbidding Kiara from leaving Pride Rock un-escorted and Kiara tells Simba that he will never be Mufasa, runs away heartbroken to find him, Mufasa was supposed to appear in the sky and lecture Simba for his distrust on Kovu, exiling him and failed to follow his paw prints and breaking the Circle of Life. *Mufasa is slightly similar to Osiris from Egyptian mythology as both were kings and both are later killed by their brothers (Scar and Set) who then takeover as king. Both their deaths are later avenged by their sons (Simba and Horus). A difference between the two is that Mufasa died after Simba was born whilst Osiris died before Horus was born, but conceived him after being briefly resurrected by his wife Isis. *Mufasa is also similar to Bambi's Mother as both are a parent to the protagonist (Simba and Bambi) and both are killed by their film's antagonist at their son's young age (Mufasa was killed after Scar threw him off a cliff into the wildebeest stampede whilst Bambi's Mother died after being shot by Man). Both later appear to their son in a dream in the second film. *Mufasa is also similar to Littlefoot's Mother as both are a parent of the protagonist (Simba and Littlefoot). Both die saving their sons from a threat caused by their film's antagonist who, in turn, killed them (Mufasa died saving Simba from the stampede instigated by Scar whilst Littlefoot's Mother died saving Littlefoot and Cera from Sharptooth who killed her after biting in her back and neck). Both later appear in spirit form to their sons on their journeys. *In The Lion King comic "An Unusual Choir", Mufasa is shown to have two nephews who are the children of Simba's aunt and uncle from Sarabi's side of the family. *Though not outright mentioned, it is revealed in The Lion Guard episode "Paintings and Predictions" that Mufasa and Scar had a uncle who led the Lion Guard that saved Nala's father after he fell from a tree as a cub. Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mentor Category:Betrayed Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Predators Category:Monarchs Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Martyr Category:Nurturer Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Predecessor Category:The Messiah Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Genius Category:Gentle Giants Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Brutes Category:Patriots Category:Victims Category:Childhood friends Category:Aristocrats Category:Dreaded Category:Saved Soul Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:Wrathful Category:Knights Category:Sage Category:Honest Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pacifists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fighter Category:Ferals Category:Book Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Rivals Category:Heroes from the past Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Reactionary Category:Revolutionary Category:False Protagonist Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Energy Beings Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Animal Kindness